1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal correlators for digital signal receivers and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing signal correlation using historical correlation data in, for example, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver.
2. Description of the Background Art
The process of measuring a global positioning system (GPS) signal begins with a procedure to search for the GPS signal in the presence of noise by attempting a series of correlations of the incoming signal against a known pseudo-random noise (PRN) code. The search process can be lengthy, as both the exact frequency of the signal and the time-of-arrival delay are unknown. To find the signal, receivers traditionally conduct a two dimensional search, checking each delay possibility at every possible frequency. To test for the presence of a signal at a particular frequency and delay, the receiver is tuned to the frequency, and the incoming signal is correlated with the known PRN code delayed by an amount corresponding to the time of arrival. If no signal is detected, the search continues to the next delay possibility, and after all delay possibilities are checked, continues to the next frequency possibility. Each individual correlation is performed over one or more milliseconds in order to allow sufficient signal averaging to distinguish the signal from the noise. Because many thousand frequency and delay possibilities are checked, the overall acquisition process can take tens of seconds.
Recently, new applications of GPS technology in wireless devices have emerged, for example, the use of GPS in cellular phones to provide emergency location capability. In these applications, rapid signal acquisition in just a few seconds is required. Furthermore, these applications require a GPS receiver to operate in harsh signal environments and indoors, where GPS signal levels are greatly attenuated. Detecting attenuated signals requires each correlation to be performed over a relatively long period of time. For example integration may be performed over a few seconds, as opposed to the 1-10 millisecond period used in traditional GPS receivers. The two-dimensional sequential search process employed by traditional receivers becomes impractical at such long integration times, because the overall search time increases by a factor of 100 or more.
To accelerate the search process, GPS designers add additional correlators to the receiver so that multiple time of arrival possibilities can be checked simultaneously. Typically, each correlator that is added requires a separate code mixer and signal accumulator. For a given sensitivity level, this decreases search times in proportion to the number of correlators. To achieve the sensitivity and acquisition time demanded in cellular phone applications, the design might have to incorporate thousands of correlators. This addition is typically prohibitively complex and expensive for a consumer class device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,171, issued May 4, 1999, describes a triple multiplexing technique that allows a single time shared processing block to be used to perform up to 20 simultaneous correlations on each of 12 channels. This offers an improvement in performance relative to single correlator designs since blocks of 20 delay possibilities are checked simultaneously. A full signal search over a full range of delay uncertainties requires using the block of 20 correlators approximately 100 times in succession to check 2046 delays. Thus, if an acquisition must be performed in a few seconds, the integration time is limited to tens of milliseconds. This is insufficient to achieve the sensitivity needed for indoor GPS applications.
To further improve the search process, other GPS receiver architectures include processing capable of generating a convolution between the incoming signal and the known PRN code. This is equivalent to providing a complete set of correlators spanning all time delay possibilities over a full C/A code epoch (1023 chips), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,734, issued Sep. 2, 1997, describe fast Fourier transform (FFT) based software techniques to efficiently generate the necessary correlation results using software algorithms. This approach is not suitable for all applications, because a programmable digital signal processor (DSP) is needed to run the software FFT, and a large memory is needed to store unprocessed signal samples. Furthermore, this approach can have a large processing delay due to the software computations and the fact that software processing starts only after a complete snapshot of the signal is stored. In many applications, a real time processing solution is preferred, preferably one that does not involve extensive software processing. Lyusin et al., “Fast Acquisition by Matched Filter Technique for GPS/GLONASS Receivers”, pp 307-315 describes hardware approaches to performing the convolution in real time using a matched filter with 1023 taps. The matched filter consists of shift registers large enough to hold a full C/A code epoch, as well as a width 1023 vector multiplier and adder unit that generates the inner product between a full epoch of the signal and the C/A code.
This circuit is complex relative to the constraints of low cost consumer devices such as cellular phones. Other matched filter approaches, such as utilized in military class receivers for P-code acquisition, also incorporate large vector multipliers.
Thus, there is a need for an improved, simple and low cost GPS processing block capable of processing an entire epoch of signal and C/A code. Such a device must be built from hardware of relative simplicity, yet be capable of generating a full convolution, or many parallel correlations, preferably without a large vector multiplier.